


You and Wine

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anjos, Demon!AU, Demonios - Freeform, M/M, Markbum, SeeTheFlop7
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: “[...] — Não 'tô afim, simples assim. E não é como se eu fosse a única opção dele, ainda temos o Jaejae e o Beom hyung. — O Park deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais, e realmente não era. Mas, assim que a atenção do grupo foi desviada para os dois últimos citados por Jinyoung, o mesmo disse sem que o som saísse de sua boca “não me agradeça antes de dar uns pegas nele” e bem, eu sabia a quem ele estava se referindo, então apenas revirei os olhos como se dissesse que não precisava da ajuda dele para conseguir dar uns pegas em alguém.— Olha eu… até queria te ajudar, hyung… — O Choi começou e eu notei o olhar nervoso dele oscilando entre Jinyoung e eu. Provavelmente Jinyoung havia feito algo, já que os dois estavam sentados lado a lado. — Só que… eu tenho que ajudar minha mãe. É isso! Tenho que ajudar minha mãe com o pet shop!Obviamente todos entendemos que o garoto estava dando uma desculpa para não me ajudar e eu quis rir no momento em que escutei o suspiro cansado do Im.[...]"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	You and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto SeeTheFlop7.  
> Link do projeto:https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/seetheflop7

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/you-and-wine-17336944)

Mark não era um demônio qualquer, ou comum, muito menos se encaixava nos chamados “demônios maiores”. Contudo, sua raça de demônios tinha uma hierarquia própria, onde o Tuan não se encaixava na alta nobreza, nem na plebe e isso era definido pelas energias que eles se alimentavam. Os demônios dessa raça se alimentam de uma energia em especial, a qual Mark compara com um chocolate.

Os humanos liberam certa energia ao atingirem o orgasmo em uma relação sexual, e como chocolates, alguns orgamos são melhores que outros e certamente o demônio que se alimenta dos melhores orgasmos, sobe no padrão da raça. Claro que os demônios da alta nobreza não descartam as suas fontes de alimento preferidas e mantinham os seus postos se mantendo fortes e poderosos com suas alimentações raras. E é aí que esta história se inicia, Mark havia encontrado seu alimento raro.

Im Jaebum, cabelos negros, olhos felinos, misterioso, aparentemente um “bad ass”, e o melhor de tudo na sua linhagem — e que enchia o demônio de fome e desejo —, um nephilim virgem. O que se tornava surpreendente entre a rodinha de amigos do Im, ainda mais com a fama que ele tinha por conta de seu modo de vestir e de agir, como se estivesse flertando com todo mundo. Porém, Mark podia lê-lo com facilidade.

O demônio podia ver a insegurança no modo de agir do rapaz, principalmente quanto ao que se refere a sexo, e isso era um prato cheio para um demônio de sua raça. Nephilins são extremamente raros, tendo noção de que anjos dificilmente se envolvem com humanos, e são extremamente saborosos, ainda mais quando virgens. Seria a chave de acesso do Tuan para a alta nobreza da raça, e possivelmente, sua desgraça.

O demônio sabia que a aproximação levaria tempo e muito cuidado, então se infiltrou na faculdade do moreno e, consequentemente, na roda de amigos do mesmo. Mark deixou sua verdadeira natureza agir em partes, se mostrando tímido inicialmente, porém, após conseguir a amizade de Jackson, se soltou bastante e conseguiu formar um vínculo de amizade com os outros garotos da rodinha. Claro que o demônio não tinha o menor interesse nos outros, por mais que parecessem ter uma energia gostosa, porém, Jaebum era simplesmente a melhor refeição que ele teria em centenas de anos vagando pelo mundo terreno.

Conquistar a amizade do coreano em questão foi complicado, já que o mesmo adora o silêncio e não gosta muito de socializar — sendo forçado por Jackson, Bambam e Yugyeom na maioria das vezes. O estudante de arquitetura preferia ficar na dele, e silenciosamente oferecia apoio aos amigos. E bem, Mark, como um estudante de artes visuais — na área de desenho, mais especificamente — precisava de um modelo para seus trabalhos e o demônio estava confiante que conseguiria a ajuda do Im. De modo sutil e discreto, Mark conseguiu informar aos amigos — durante uma conversa no intervalo das aulas — que precisava de um modelo para os seus desenhos e notou que Jaebum acabou por desviar a atenção de seu livro para si.

— Eu até me ofereceria para ficar parado por horas enquanto você desenha a minha maravilhosa pessoa... — A voz do Wang se fez presente. — Contudo, Bambam já vai me fazer de boneca para o trabalho dele.

O tailandês citado é estudante de moda e sempre acabava usando um de nós como suas cobaias para seus trabalhos de corte e costura. Porém, eu sabia que, assim como eu, ele não era humano e estava atrás de alguém por ali, me deixando ainda mais alerta e disposto a brigar pela minha “presa”.

— E sabemos que você não sabe ficar tanto tempo imóvel. — Resmunguei, dando de ombros. — Você sabe que isso é verdade, não adianta me olhar com essa cara de quem está ofendido. — Pontuei, voltando a prestar atenção em meu suco. Jackson é um tanto quanto dramático e nós costumamos ignorar os dramas dele, só para não acabarmos tentando matá-lo ou algo do tipo, para manter a amizade, porque no fundo, ele é legal.

— Sinto muito hyung, porém, eu tenho uma apresentação essa semana, então eu preciso ensaiar a coreografia. — Desta vez foi Yugyeom quem falou. O garoto faz faculdade de dança, e dificilmente tem tempo para nos ajudar com nossos trabalhos, já que os dele também exigem muito tempo de prática e muitas vezes nós nos juntávamos aos ensaios dele, para auxiliá-lo ou apenas bagunçar um pouco.

Então olhei para Jinyoung e Youngjae, querendo fazer Jaebum pensar que ele seria a última opção ali, quando, na verdade, ele era a minha primeira escolha.

— Eu passo. — Jinyoung disse, simples assim.

— Por quê? Vai deixar o hyung sozinho? Egoísta! — E Jackson dramático ataca novamente.

— Não 'tô afim, simples assim. E não é como se eu fosse a única opção dele, ainda temos o Jaejae e o Beom hyung. — O Park deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais, e realmente não era. Mas assim que a atenção do grupo foi desviada para os dois últimos citados por Jinyoung, o mesmo disse sem que o som saísse de sua boca “não me agradeça antes de dar uns pegas nele” e bem, eu sabia a quem ele estava se referindo, então apenas revirei os olhos como se dissesse que não precisava da ajuda dele para conseguir dar uns pegas em alguém.

— Olha eu… até queria te ajudar, hyung… — O Choi começou e eu notei o olhar nervoso dele oscilando entre mim e Jinyoung. Provavelmente Jinyoung havia feito algo, já que os dois estavam sentados lado a lado. — Só que… Tenho que ajudar minha mãe. É isso! Tenho que ajudar minha mãe com o pet shop!

Obviamente todos entendemos que o garoto estava dando uma desculpa para não me ajudar e eu quis rir no momento em que escutei o suspiro cansado do Im.

— Sobrou para mim então? — Ele murmurou e eu resolvi apelar. Fiz a melhor carinha de cachorro perdido que consegui e formei um biquinho com os lábios.

— Por favor, Beomie! É a minha nota do semestre e você já me ouviu reclamando desse professor! — Eu pedi, vendo-o suspirar derrotado.

— Que tipo de desenho, hyung?

— Nu artístico. — Falei como se estivesse falando sobre cachorrinhos e filhotinhos. Não estava mentindo, afinal como estudante, eu tinha realmente esse trabalho para entregar para um certo professor que tinha uma certa implicância com os meus desenhos. Porém, ao ouvir o tema do trabalho, a risada foi geral dos meninos, enquanto Jaebum parecia morrer engasgado.

— Essa eu pago para ver! — O maknae disse em meio as risadas escandalosas.

— E quem disse que vou deixar vocês verem? — Questionei, um tanto irritado pela ousadia deles em quase estragar todo o esforço que Jinyoung e Youngjae fizeram de simplesmente se negarem a me ajudar para que o estudante de arquitetura o fizesse.

— Como assim não vamos ver? — Jackson disse, logo resmungando de dor e olhando bravo para o tailandês, que havia pisado em seu pé propositalmente.

— Para de ser sem noção, hyung, esse tipo de trabalho não é exposto, é só entregue ao professor! Não seja ridículo! — Se Kumpimook não fosse um demônio como eu, teria o beijado naquele momento por estar me ajudando. Youngjae ajudou o Im a se desengasgar e eu ofereci meu suco para ele, tentando amenizar a situação.

— Eu juro, que se alguém mais ver esses desenhos, Tuan, esqueço que somos amigos e que você é mais velho e te mando direto pro inferno. — O segundo mais velho disse e Bambam riu, enquanto eu tentava esconder o quanto aquela ameaça não surtia efeito. Afinal, vim do inferno.

Depois das aulas, levei Jaebum para minha casa, ouvindo durante todo o caminho o quanto ele odiava o fato de eu andar de moto e fazer questão de dirigir em alta velocidade — mesmo que eu estivesse no limite máximo da via. O fato é que o garoto tem medo de motos, ainda mais quando faço as curvas praticamente deitando a moto — mas, isso é apenas para o meu divertimento quanto às expressões que ele faz. Assim que entramos em meu apartamento, fui até a cozinha e abri uma garrafa de vinho que estava na geladeira e servi duas taças, oferecendo uma a ele.

— Para que o vinho? — Ele perguntou meio desconfiado.

— Para te fazer relaxar. Todo tenso desse jeito, parece que vou te devorar enquanto desenho. — Respondo, como se fosse algo absurdo. Observei ele degustar da bebida alcoólica enquanto me encaminhei até o quarto, arrumando o cenário.

Fechei parcialmente as cortinas negras, deixando apenas uma fresta de luz entrando — batendo diretamente na cama — e, quando Jaebum entrou no quarto, lhe instrui para que retirasse totalmente as roupas e se deitasse no colchão macio, de modo que a luz iluminasse parte de seu corpo. Ele deixou a taça em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama e passou a retirar suas roupas, peça por peça lentamente, como se estivesse me provocando. Notei suas bochechas se tornarem rosadas no momento em que o mais novo se viu totalmente exposto a mim, o que o levou a terminar de tomar sua bebida e pedindo para que eu buscasse mais álcool para si.

Voltei para o quarto com a garrafa em mãos e abasteci sua taça. Preparei um cantinho para que eu pudesse desenhá-lo, bem como o meu material de desenho e esperei que ele se ajeitasse e bebesse mais um pouco. Analisei o corpo do garoto a minha frente antes de começar a fazer o esboço em meu caderno, notando o quanto a genética nephilim havia sido excelente para ele. Jaebum não tinha só uma energia gostosa, mas o seu físico era delicioso e eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a dar sinais de excitação. Me concentrei no desenho, oscilando entre olhar o papel e o modelo, até que notei o Im morder o lábio inferior.

— O que foi? — Perguntei, levemente curioso.

— Sua expressão, quando está concentrando desenhando é… — E então ele mordeu de novo, movendo levemente o corpo como se estivesse incomodado com algo. Meus olhos passearam pelo seu corpo e então pude notar que estava acontecendo. A luz natural que entrava pela fresta da cortina destacava o membro semi ereto do garoto e eu não pude perder a oportunidade de provocar.

— Minha expressão concentrada te excita, Beom? — Levantei uma das sobrancelhas ao ver as bochechas dele se tornarem vermelhas e ele se engasgar com o vinho. — Será que consigo te deixar duro só por estar desenhando você?

Notei o membro dele repuxar com a minha provocação e segurei uma risada. Tsc, nephilim sensível, mal sabe que isso só deixa as coisas ainda mais interessantes. Voltei a focar no desenho, já que ele parecia incapaz de responder com palavras, pois, seu corpo o entregaria.

Conforme fui desenhando, notei como seu corpo ia reagindo, assim como o cheiro de sua excitação foi ficando mais forte e chamativo, me deixando um pouco preocupado com a ideia de chamar a atenção de outros demônios. Larguei o caderno e o lápis na minha escrivaninha e sorri malicioso para ele, o deixando ainda mais envergonhado. Me aproximei dele, subindo na cama e rocei nossos lábios, enquanto minha mão direita acariciava sua coxa, chegando bem próximo à ereção e então voltando.

— Parece que eu não precisei me concentrar muito no desenho para te deixar necessitado, não é mesmo?

Notei ele descer o olhar para os meus lábios e encarei isso como um convite para concretizar o beijo, que inicialmente foi calmo, até mesmo um tanto quanto carinhoso — quase como se eu estivesse com medo de assustá-lo ou machucá-lo, mesmo que estivesse cheio de desejo e com muita vontade de me alimentar —, e gradualmente foi evoluindo para algo mais intenso, quente. Senti o Im sugar minha língua, sorrindo entre o beijo ao sentir o piercing, deixei que minha mão fosse de encontro com seu membro teso e o acariciei, sentindo-o ofegar entre o beijo.

— Sua mão está gelada. — Ele murmurou. Notei a pele dele se arrepiar e resolvi provocar mais daquela sensação.

Sorri malicioso antes de descer meus lábios pelo pescoço pálido do rapaz, colorindo a pele de vermelho, sabendo que se tornaria roxa em pouco tempo, desferindo um chupão mais forte por volta do queixo e seguindo lentamente em direção a clavícula do menino. Movimento minha mão lentamente, subindo e descendo, acariciando a glande com mais atenção. Uma das mãos do garoto segurou meu cabelo, apertando os fios, conforme eu passava minha língua por seus mamilos, gemendo baixo ao sentir o objeto metálico que adornava meu músculo tocar a área sensível. A outra mão puxava minha camisa, tentando tirá-la do meu corpo sem que eu parasse de o estimular. Acabei rindo de sua afobação e me afastei um pouco — apenas o suficiente para que a peça superior do meu traje fosse retirada. Voltei a juntar nossos lábios, sentindo o moreno sugar meu lábio inferior e o prender entre os dentes quando tentei me afastar, me puxando novamente para o beijo. Acelerei um pouco os movimentos da minha canhota, ouvindo-o gemer e aproveitei a deixa para criar uma trilha de mordidas e roxos em seu abdômen até seu baixo ventre, desviando de seu membro e seguindo para as coxas fartas. Ouvi seu gemido frustrado, sendo seguido de um manhoso ao que esfreguei meu polegar em sua glande e perdi-me na imensidão de suas coxas, distribuindo selares pela pele, antes de afastar suas pernas e me coloquei entre elas, sorrindo travesso ao acariciar seu ânus, fazendo questão de esfregar o piercing no local e o sentindo piscar em resposta.

Jaebum gemeu manhoso e rebolou de maneira tímida em minha boca, procurando por mais contato. Em provocação, subi meu músculo úmido por seu períneo, sentindo o garoto se contorcer um pouco em expectativa, gemendo arrastado quando alcancei a base de seu pênis, passando a língua por seus testículos vagarosamente, e subindo pela extensão de seu falo — brincando com uma veia mais saltada — até alcançar a cabecinha avermelhada. Passei lentamente o objeto metálico em minha língua em sua fenda, levantando o olhar para poder observar o rapaz arquear a coluna e usar a mão livre para apertar o lençol enquanto gemia manhosamente o meu nome.

Abriguei toda a extensão em minha cavidade oral, subindo e descendo lentamente, encostando meu nariz em seu baixo ventre, brincando com o piercing em toda a área. A expressão do Im era de puro prazer, deixando alguns palavrões escaparem por seus lábios que eram constantemente mordidos, conforme eu acelerava os movimentos e o colocava fundo em minha garganta. Usei a própria saliva que escorria por seu membro e saco escrotal, para umedecer meus dedos — acariciando sua entrada com o indicador e calmamente o inserindo em seu canal apertado.

— Hyung, espera. — Ele pediu e eu parei o que fazia, o incentivando a falar. — Eu nunca fiz isso.

— Eu sei. — Sorri sincero para o garoto. — Serei cuidadoso, não se preocupe e aproveite.

— Vai doer, não vai?

— Vai, mas farei com que não doa mais do que o necessário. Confia em mim? — Notei ele morder o lábio inferior novamente antes de concordar com a cabeça, permitindo que eu seguisse. — Apenas aproveite, pois, vou te foder a noite toda, Beommie.

Afundei meu indicador em seu interior, logo voltando a chupar sua ereção — ainda atento às suas reações. Não levei muito tempo para inserir um segundo dígito, entrando e saindo vagarosamente de seu interior, curvando levemente os dedos para poder tocar em sua próstata e vendo-o ficar ainda mais manhoso e bagunçado. Aos poucos fui movimentando minha mão mais rápido, me divertindo com as palavras de baixo calão que escapavam de sua boca, com seus pedidos por mais.

Quando senti que dois dedos não eram o suficiente, coloquei o terceiro, ouvindo-o gemer um pouco rouco. Com um pouco de estímulo, o fodendo com os meus dedos, Jaebum passou a rebolar em minha mão, querendo mais daquilo e eu não demorei para atender suas necessidades. Com a mão livre — e muita agilidade —, abri minhas calças e a retirei de meu corpo, com a cueca, sem deixar de mover meus dedos no interior do Im. Assim que retirei meus dedos de seu orifício, me ajeitei na cama, roçando meu falo em sua entrada, apenas provocando e simulando estocadas.

— Por favor, hyung!

— O que quer, gatinho? — Perguntei com a voz rouca em seu ouvido, notando a pele dele se arrepiar novamente.

— Não provoca, me fode logo! Me fode até eu esquecer o meu nome! Ou não é capaz disso?

Ri maldoso com a provocação, encaixando meu falo em seu orifício anal e forçando a entrada. Jaebum fechou os olhos com força, provavelmente por conta da dor; mantive o sorriso maldoso em meu rosto.

— Foi você quem pediu por isso!

Meti de uma vez, indo fundo em seu interior, sem piedade alguma. Recuei, saindo quase totalmente, bem devagar, apenas para voltar com força.

— Tão quentinho, gostoso. Só pensei que seria mais apertadinho, andou brincando sozinho, gatinho?

— Acha que só porque sou virgem que eu não me fodo?

Dei uma estocada certeira em seu ponto doce, vendo-o fechar os olhos e arquear a coluna, arrastando as unhas em minhas pernas.

— Seus consolos te fodiam tão gostoso assim? — Desferi um tapa forte em uma de suas nádegas, a apertando em seguida, sem interromper o ritmo das estocadas, mirando sempre no mesmo ponto.

Segurei firme em sua cintura, conseguindo mudar nossas posições sem ter que sair de dentro dele. Jaebum apoiou as mãos em meu peito, logo achando o próprio ritmo, quicando e rebolando no meu pau, com os olhos semicerrados e nublados de prazer. Passou a gemer mais alto quando impulsionei meu quadril contra o dele, fazendo com que a penetração fosse ainda mais fundo. Desci minhas mãos para suas nádegas, desferindo tapas e apertões na região e recebendo mais gemidos roucos e manhosos em resposta.

Conforme nossos orgasmos se aproximavam, mais palavrões Jaebum dizia entre os gemidos altos e arrastados, o que me fazia pensar que logo receberia reclamações dos vizinhos por conta do barulho; não que eu realmente estivesse me importando com isso no momento. Meu peito ganhava riscos avermelhados, causados pelas unhas curtas do Im que se arrastavam pela pele desde os ombros, assim como minhas mãos deixavam marcas em sua cintura pela força utilizada para segurá-lo e incentivá-lo a cavalgar cada vez mais rápido, intercalando com as reboladas gostosas.

O mais novo chegou ao ápice primeiro, gemendo meu nome arrastado e logo perdendo a força nas pernas, ficando sentado em meu corpo enquanto eu me alimentava da energia que o prazer do outro havia liberado — e eu não estava me referindo ao esperma esparramado em meu abdômen. Não precisei de muito mais estímulo para atingir o clímax, me derramando dentro do canal do garoto, e me retirando com cuidado de dentro dele. Jaebum se deitou ao meu lado na cama, ainda tentando regular a respiração e de olhos fechados.

— Isso foi… — Ele começou e eu acabei rindo assim que ele completou a frase. — Intenso…

— Bem melhor do que seus brinquedinhos de borracha, certo?

— Sem dúvidas. — Ele murmurou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro de cor escura.

— Deveria me deixar desenhá-lo mais vezes. — Brinquei para disfarçar a proposta que havia ficado um tanto explícita.

— Sem dúvidas, demônio. — Ele respondeu, me deixando surpreso. — Não se preocupe, não vou contar seu segredinho sujo para ninguém, desde que continue me fodendo assim.

— Como você…

— Seus olhos mudam de cor quando está se alimentando. — Ele resmungou, antecipando minha pergunta. — Nunca te contaram isso?

Neguei, ainda surpreso pela situação, porém, sorrindo malicioso logo em seguida.

— Considere-se sempre fodido, Beomie.

Ele devolveu o sorriso malicioso e selou nossos lábios. Agora eu estaria sempre alimentado, com a melhor refeição disponível no mundo humano e com minha posição garantida na hierarquia demoníaca.


End file.
